The American Runaway
by CrazzyAngel08
Summary: When Carly Hawkins runs away from her past in America she finds herself in London. She meets a member of the Order of the Phoenix and starts to like this familar face right away. Will Carly's mysterious past ruin their chances?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Runaway

It was almost midnight. "What the hell am I doing out here?" I thought. "Me, Carly Hawkins out walking around in the middle of the night too bad no one's here to see it." I stood up and took a look around. Nothing I could recognize, and I felt my fear clutch my heart. "Great, another nightmare and I end up here. Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Exactly how I had gotten outside wasn't too hard for me to figure out. I'd fallen asleep and had another nightmare of home… And Logan… My magic must have carried me out here. To escape the pain in my heart, but I knew I'd never really be free.

I heard shouting and turned around. Flashing green light from hooded figures with wands held in the air. Honestly, I couldn't help but chuckle. Back home in America, wands had been outlawed since the Salem Witch Trials back in Massachusetts. In America, you transferred your magic to your fingers instead of a wand. It made it more difficult to get expelled from school.

The hooded figures must have heard me chuckle and started coming after me. I took off running as fast as I could until someone knocked me down.

"Just stay down." A muffled voice ordered.

I couldn't answer not only did I have the wind knocked out of me, but now I had a 200 plus pounds of fully grown male on top of me. A group behind him went running after the hooded figures. But he just stayed there on top of me.

"How long has it been since I'd been around a man?" I wondered. "Did I waste my time worrying about what Logan and his stupid family thought of me?"

Then he shifted and I forgot to think about Logan. I let my thoughts wander about kissing his neck and slowly taking his robes off…

"Damn! Stop thinking like that! You don't even know the man! What the hell is wrong with you?" Mentally I scolded.

As I continued to scold, my protector rolled off of me and got up. He put his hand out and pulled me up off the ground. I now got a good look at his face. His red hair was a mess and he had the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen.

"George Weasley, Member of the Order of the Phoenix."

I smiled and answered, "Carly Hawkins, Runaway from America."

George looked her up and down. Then he smiled, "I should have guessed. No one around here wears ducky pajamas."

I looked down at my Ducky Pajama Pants and my yellow tank top and blushed.

"Hey, I was only joking, but they do look amazing on you." George tried, when he realized he'd made me feel embarrassed. "What were you doing out on the street this time of night?"

I was about to answer when we heard somebody calling George's name.

"Oy! George, what's the hold up?" someone said.

When he stood by George I didn't know who was who. Then I smiled, he must have a twin.

"Fred, this is Carly Hawkins. Carly this is my brother Fred." George introduced us.

Fred looked me up and down, making me feel very uncomfortable. "Well, err… Mate we might want to get back to headquarters, don't you think?"

Hesitantly, George nodded.

"Well, it was nice meeting you George Weasley." I said resisting the urge to kiss him and fighting back tears. "You're being ridiculous!" I chided myself. "You just met the man three minutes ago and your already thinking about shaggin' him."

Fred looked at me funny for a moment. "Miss Hawkins what are you talking about, you're coming with us."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked from my brother to the beautiful woman standing beside me. "She thought we were just going to leave her here." I thought with disbelief. "After I saved her before she was almost killed by Death Eaters? Bloody Hell!"

"I'm sorry, but would you please call me Carly?" Carly stated firmly. "I'm also sorry, but I can't go with you to headquarters."

"Why? Bloody Hell! You're coming with us whether you like it, or not!" I shouted.

"I'm going to let you take care of her…" Fred said walking away uncomfortably. "I'll tell the others you'll be back soon."

I nodded to show I heard and understood what he had said, but I didn't take my eyes off of Carly.

"George, I'm not going. I CAN'T go with you!" Carly answered miserably.

I grabbed her left hand, looking for a wedding ring, then I realized what I was doing,

Carly shook her head. "I can't go, George. I just can't."

I was so relieved to see she wasn't married or engaged.

"Asshole." I muttered.

"Pardon" Carly asked.

I could only think about how bad I wanted her and to get to know her. I had never felt like this about anybody, including Katie Bell…

"You're going and that's that." I answered gruffly. Then I pulled her into my arms.

"What's the address, I'll take us." Carly whispered, sounding a little breathless.

I gave her Black's address for headquarters and then I blinked. We were already at Headquarters.

I grabbed Carly's hand and led her into head quarters after giving the password (Fawkes). Fred opened the door and smiled at Carly. She smiled back and then Nymphadora Tonks (more commonly known to us as "Tonks") told me that Carly's room was the empty one beside mine. Wishing us goodnight, the three of us climbed the stairs. Fred turned right and bid us both goodnight, again.

I pointed Carly down the left hallway. "This room is yours."

"Thank you, George." Carly smiled and standing on tiptoe, kissed my cheek goodnight and walked into her room.

I watched her close her door. Leaning against it door, I groaned.

**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own the whole thing J.K. Rowling does…**

**CLAIMER: I DO own the plot and my character, Carly Hawkins!**

**A/N I'm sorry for the mistake on my part and here are the new changes!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Truth of It All

Hearing George groan on the other side of my door, I couldn't help but smile. At least I wasn't the only one feeling anything. When I looked around I saw the things that I had brought with me that had been at the musty motel. I pulled out some picture frames and started hanging them around the room.

Satisfied with each frame, I turned around the room, slowly.

"How tacky is this room?" I muttered to myself. Dust covered everything, and it was all so dull and gray.

Smiling, I slowly waved my hands around the room and murmured a simple spell: _Miracle._ I smiled when the room was now in shades of pale blues, lavenders, light garden greens, and rosy pink.

Walking to my bag again, I pulled out my nightgown and my night bag. Walking out of my room I found the bathroom right beside George's room. Turning on the light, I turned on the shower, and put my necessities on a shelf in the shower. Quickly, I pulled off my clothes and jumped in. The warm water felt like heaven. I didn't realize how sore I actually was from the long day.

I finished shaving my legs with my razor and got out of the shower. Sighing, I started pulling on a different pair of pajama bottoms (Dark Blue with Green Frogs) and a green tank top. The other pair had gotten dirty from George's tackle. I immediately missed my ducky pajama bottoms. Then I walked out of the bathroom, toweling my hair dry, and fell asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to hearing a scream. "Bloody hell, what's going on?" I wondered. Then it all hit me, Carly's room was right beside mine. I jumped out of bed and ran to her room.

When I opened the door, tears were streaming down her cheek and she was fighting with her pillow. Carly was plainly screaming bloody murder. I walked over to her bed and pulled her in my arms.

"Carly, everything is okay. Shh." I repeated over and over. She slowly stopped fighting me and leaned into my chest. Finally, her tears and sobs had finally changed into soft hiccups.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" I asked quietly.

"He killed you… (Hiccup) Because he knew… (Hiccup) He knew… (Hiccup) I have feelings for you…" Carly answered trying to pull away from me. "I know you're just being nice by being here so you can go back to bed, I'll just go into the kitchen for some warm milk."

Fred and I hardly ever lose are tempers, but when we do… It's not a pretty sight. At this moment, I felt like the top of my head was about to come off. Not only did I want her, not only did I not even know her or who she was talking about, BUT I would rather keep holding her in my arms instead of going back to my bed alone.

"I'm not letting you push me away Carly." I snapped. "So don't even think I'm letting you go down to the kitchen by yourself."

The stunned look on her face made me feel guilty about yelling at her. She didn't do anything wrong, she wasn't the one who had taken my fiancée away…

Finally, I gave in to the wanting inside of me that had wanted to kiss her since I tackled her to the ground. I leaned down…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When George's lips touched mine, I was still in shock from his little temper tantrum. But when he kissed me, everything bad that had happened in the past year seemed to disappear. There was no Logan, telling me what to do, treating me as if I were a human punching bad, and performing painful curses that he could use later. Instead of ending the kiss, like I knew I should, I deepened the kiss and opened my mouth a little. George answered with a groan and met my tongue with his own. Then I felt his hand toy with the strap from my green tank top. Warning bells kept going off in my head, but instead of listening to them, I ran my hands down his back.

Suddenly, George pulled back. I could see his desire for me in his eyes.

"Crazy." He muttered. "I'm sorry Carly, I didn't mean to… I'm sorry… That would have been a terrible mistake…"

He stood and stared at my wall for a moment. I noticed it was the picture of my little brother, Jeremy.

"I wanted it as much as you did." I said in a small voice. "And I'm not sorry for kissing you back and I wouldn't have been sorry if we had done anything else."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just shook my head at her. How could she not understand? I had no idea how old she was, if she had a boyfriend, who he was, and too many questions. And then there was Katie… Katie the Hogwarts Chaser, who I would have married if she hadn't been killed by those death eaters at The Leaky Cauldron over two years ago...

"I'm 23 years old. I've been single for over a year, the he in my dream was my ex-boyfriend, and you can ask me any other questions you have. I'm sorry about your fiancée, but she'll never be really gone George. She'll always be in your heart, because she was your first love and because you loved her." Carly's silky voice came from behind me. I turned around and she smiled. "I've been reading minds ever since Professor Harris dropped his _Playboy_ in the hall when I was in second grade. So far I have answered every single one of your questions, are you going to answer them for me?"

I couldn't help but stare at her. Somehow I told her that I was 25, obviously single for two years, I didn't have a nightmare, and I can't read minds. Carly giggled. Then I yawned, a big tired yawn. And I lay back down on her bed. Crawling in beside me she snuggled into my right shoulder. I couldn't help but pull her closer to me and wrap my arm around her.

Then we started talking. After I told her all about Katie, Carly told me all about Logan. When we finished talking about our love lives, I told her about Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. Carly told me all about being a runaway American and Sarcoma School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

When we started talking about our families, Carly fell fast asleep as I was telling her about Percy. I couldn't have agreed more… Percy had always been a bore, Head Boy, Prefect, making it into the ministry, and his looking down at the rest of us. I was getting angrier by the minute.

Carly must have read my mind because she reached up and gently caressed my cheek with her hand. I kissed her the palm of her hand and looked at her slender, sleeping form. Anything I asked she answered truthfully… Katie had never done that, if it wasn't something she wanted to talk about, it wouldn't be mentioned. Then I yawned and fell fast asleep.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT THE PLOT AND CARLY HAWKINS!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wondering Minds Want to Know

Sunlight streamed through the window, gently warming me up. I was already warm and found it extremely odd. Then my thoughts drifted back to last night… George Weasley, the nightmare, the most unforgettable kiss I've had recently, talking about everything and nothing, and falling asleep in his arms.

I snuggled closer into his arms and started to read his mind. He was dreaming of his home, _The Burrow_ the summer before his fourth year. They had just rescued Harry Potter from the mortals (muggles, George thought) and were flying home. His dream showed them getting into trouble with his mother and his father asking how well did it fly. I giggled softly.

He must have heard me, because George's eyes opened very fast after my giggle.

"What's so funny?" He yawned.

"Your dream." I answered honestly.

"I'm going to make Malfoy teach me how to block mind readings." He teased.

I smiled, "Won't work, you're not American."

Then suddenly George tackled me underneath him. Unlike Logan, George had a playful look in his eye, and I wasn't afraid of him.

"Well, since you know all about my _Pureblood_ family, it's your turn to tell me about yours." George tickled me, teasingly.

"My family was a lot like the Malfoy family. Growing up, my father was taught that magic born from mortal parents was the worst thing in the world. It wasn't that bad if you were half and half, but it was still looked down upon." I started to explain.

I felt George stiffen. I guess he thought I was just the same as my grandmother.

"My father, Andrew Hawkins had the name and the magic to be feared. But no one did. He was well like my father, especially at Sarcoma."

George seemed to relax, but he was still on top of me, just starting at me. He had a cold expression on his face, I was afraid to read his mind.

"You have a Dark Lord here… Well, we had one back home. We called him the Dark Master, but the inner Circle of Darkness called him by his real name, Sean Harris. The Dark Lords were five of the most trusted advisors. Next in line were the Dark Servants, they did a lot of hunting and killing. Last was the Dark Rookies, they had the worst jobs. They had to steal many things without getting caught by our Ministry, kidnap a lot of people and this was all just to get them to the Dark Servant Level. My grandmother forced my father to join. He survived being a Dark Rookie and made it to be a Dark Servant. That was before he met my mother. She was half and half, better than a mortal born and definitely better than being a mortal, but she knew about the Circle of Darkness. The Dark Master, didn't like that at all, he wanted Nicole Simmons dead."

The cold look on George's face faded a little. "What did your father do?"

I smiled. "He got her pregnant."

George had a look of shock on his face. "Why did he do that? It doesn't make sense."

"In America, most men leave women when they find out that they're pregnant. It's against our ministry laws, to get a woman pregnant and not marry her. The Dark Master could do nothing except congratulate him."

George looked amazed. I knew our laws were a lot different from their's but it still made me smile to see how George's reactions changed.

"Nine months later, I was born. My mother made my father promise that I would never end up in the Dark Circle. Dad promised he didn't want me in it either. Life was good, the Dark Master paid all his Dark Lords and Servants handsomely and we lived well. When I was five, Dad showed me his Dark Necklace. It's a lot like the Death Eaters tattoos here. He explained choices and actions that had to be taken. When I asked him why it was a necklace, he answered me this. 'This necklace, Carly will never be taken off, unless I die. And when we die, it is deactivated and cannot be used anymore. We can hide them underneath our clothes and no one will ever see them. They are also close to our soul, reminding us that we don't own ours anymore that we have to share it. When the Dark Master calls us, it moves to our chests and burns. It doesn't stop burning until we are in his presence.' The next day, my mother was killed and my father was now a Dark Lord."

George looked horrified.

"My father didn't kill my mother, a Dark Rookie did. For the next 15 years, my father did everything in his power to protect me. When I turned 21, I met Logan Price, a Dark Servant. We started dating, but my father didn't want me to end up like my mother. So he tried to stop Logan Price from seeing me, but the Dark Master had other plans… On my 22nd birthday, Logan killed my father in front of me. I stunned him with a quick stunning spell that would last for a good 30 minutes. I packed up my things and I took my fathers Dark Necklace. It was the only thing I could remember him always wearing. I've been running away ever since." I finished.

George just stared at me, I guess trying to process all of my information. Instead of saying anything, he leaned down and kissed me (he was still laying on top of me, both of us wearing clothes). I didn't hesitate to open my mouth a little and allow his tongue in. I reached my hand in between his and started running my hands up and down his chest, a chest that had muscles and was smooth. I prayed he wouldn't pull away this time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just pull away," I kept telling myself "just pull away".

Then she started running her hands down my chest. The first mistake had been lying on top of her, listening to her story and feeling every one of her curves. The second had been kissing her. And I wanted her now, more than ever.

She had answered all of my questions, told me everything I wanted to know without hesitation… And I told her everything… About my family, the hurt and betrayal from Percy, and her caressing my face to calm me… When I first met her, I had been attracted to her, bloody hell she was beautiful. Her beautiful, shoulder length, honey brown hair and those clear blue eyes…

Carly stopped her hands and began to move away from me.

"No." I thought. I started kissing her neck all the way down to her green tank top. Playing with the other strap with my fingers, she started running her hands down my back.

"Changed your mind?" She questioned laughing softly.

I stopped and looked into her knowing gaze.

"You read my mind didn't you?" I questioned.

She never got to answer my question, because Fred took that moment to burst into the room.

"Bloody hell, George! You just met her nine hours ago!" Fred muttered taking in the scene.

Then Angelina Johnson-Weasley walked in to Carly's room. I quickly rolled off Carly.

"Bloody Hell, George!" Angelina yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh be quiet or you'll have the whole order up here." He snapped.

As they continued to fight I read Angelina's mind. She was thinking how all this fighting wasn't good for the baby, and how was she going to tell Fred they were going to have one?

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT-UP?" I shouted.

Everyone stopped fighting and stared at my sudden outburst. Angelina looked relieved and shot me a look of gratitude. That's when I finally realized the difference between Fred and George. Fred's hair was a darker shad of red and his eyes were more hazel than brown.

"Thank-you, now if you'll all be kind and excuse me, I think the three of you need to talk." I smiled at Angelina.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carly was double meaning her words. For two years I have watched Angelina and Fred fight side by side never complaining (they married a month before Katie died), but there was something different about Angelina this morning. She also had been a Chaser when we had been at Hogwarts and she went with Fred to the Yule Ball back in 6th Year.

"Well, I should tell you all now that Carly can read minds." I informed them.

Understanding crossed over Angelina's face.

"That's what she meant when she said we all needed to talk…" A smile crossed over her face and she looked at Fred and me standing side by side.

She took Fred's hand and murmured, "I'm pregnant."

A look of joy came of Fred's face as he hugged his wife. Then a look of dread came over his face… I didn't have to read his mind to know that he was worried if something happened to Angelina, the baby would be hurt to. And then there was the fact that the baby could be kidnapped or stolen after it was born…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's not going to happen." We all jumped.

Carly stepped back into the room. Dressed in a faded pair of blue jeans and a tie-dyed t-shirt, she looked amazing.

"How? How do you know that?" Angelina answered, also knowing what had gone through Fred's mind.

Carly didn't say anything for a moment until she pulled something out of her bag on the floor. She went through a box containing various colors of stones.

"What's your favorite color?" Carly asked.

"A pale blue…" Angelina answered.

Carly nodded and pulled out a beautiful pale blue stone on a necklace. She handed it to Fred.

"What the Bloody hell am I supposed to do with this?" He asked.

Carly smiled, "You have to put it on her."

At our confused expressions Carly explained. "When I was little my mother taught me the way of old fashioned magic in stones. The Agate Stone you have in your hand is commonly found in streams and beaches. It's very subset to magically use and what it's used for is Bravery, Longevity, Healing, and Protection. The trick is, a person you love and care about has to put it on you, but it will only work, if they feel the same way."

Fred put the necklace around Angelina's neck and a soft glow came off it.

Carly nodded approval. "Just like I thought it would."

"I want to tell the whole order!" Angelina announced. Grabbing Fred's hand they stalked out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank-you." I said and kissed her cheek. Blushing she started to put her stones away. "Carly, why did you do that?" Sighing, she put the box back in her bag and stood up. "Carly?"

She turned away and answered. "Because, I wanted to prove to you I'm not in the Dark Circle. You want me, but I know you don't believe I'm not part of it. My mother was a good woman and good witch, and my father was a good man, and bad wizard. I couldn't pick my parents anymore than you can… But I wouldn't have chosen a different father, even with all the evil he had done, he never once hurt my mother or me. It was his job, George one that he couldn't quit… This is just your way of pushing me away… Well I'm sorry you lost Katie. I really am, but I'm not going anywhere. You're still living and breathing… George she's gone, but somehow you feel guilty about wanting me… Don't try denying it either, I read your mind as I was getting Fred and Angelina the stone."

I watched her leave her room. I had thought all those things she accused me of when she handed Fred the stone. Last night we had put a spell on each other so that we couldn't tell the other a lie, before we talked… She hadn't lied about anything she had told me. I hadn't either, but then my father was fighting on the good side, not the bad side.

Was I judging her because I didn't know understand what it would be like to have a father on the dark side, but a good man? Was this the reason I was pushing her away? Or because I was afraid to lose her? Then I thought back to last night when she had calmed me with a simple touch of her hand.

"Did she use magic or was it just her?" I wondered. I knew I had to talk to Fred about Carly… Alone.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this EXCEPT the plot and Carly Hawkins's character!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Members of the Order of the Phoenix

I quickly brushed the tears from my eyes and headed downstairs for breakfast. Tonks, Angelina, and Fred were already there. Suddenly a happy looking couple walked in laughing and teasing.

"How was the patrol?" Tonks asked.

"Other than that little run-in we had, nothing serious." The man answered.

"No one was seriously hurt either, which is always a good sign." The woman added.

"Well, another good sign is…" Angelina passed for effect. "I'm pregnant!"

"I'm so happy for YOU" Tonks and the woman gushed.

The man shook hands with Fred. That's when Fred realized I had just walked in the room.

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, I'd like you to meet—"

"Carly Hawkins." George interrupted.

"Nice to meet you." Draco and Hermione said in unison.

"Likewise." I returned.

"Well, we're off to get some sleep." Draco said, giving Hermione a knowing look.

"Just be sure to put that damn silencing spell on your room! We don't want to hear you two shaggin" Fred and George teased.

Another couple walked down the stairs. George introduced Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley-Potter. Next I meet Tonks' husband, Remus Lupin. Then George's little brother Ron came walking in holding Alicia Spinnet's hand.

"And everyone lives here?" I questioned. Not exactly understanding the concept of them all living together when half the house was sleeping with another member… Then I thought of George and I immediatly shut-up and didn't say what I was thinking.

After meeting 30 other members of the Order (I can only remember so many people) I was exhausted.

"I'm going to go for a walk." I announced to no one in particular and walked out.

A few seconds later Ginny joined me. "Do you like my brother?"

I laughed. "Which one?"

"You know exactly which one I'm talking about." Ginny answered, laughing too.

"Yes, I do like George… I would like him even more if he trusted me."

Ginny nodded and we walked in silence until we heard a voice.

"Wait up! Ginny Potter! Carly Hawkins!" Hermione called.

"You're supposed to be sleeping with your fiancée!" We chided in unison.

Hermione blushed then looked startled. "Carly, how did you know I was engaged? I didn't say anything."

"I read your mind." I answered and then explained everything like I had explained it to George.

George Arthur Weasley. The name was like a bell that had been going off in my ears since I met him last night.

"Carly? Come back to Earth Carly." Hermione and Ginny teased. I smiled bashfully.

"You weren't thinking of my brother were you?" Ginny asked. "I haven't seen him have that wolfish look on his face since Katie passed away…"

"So what all do you want to know about him?" Hermione asked.

"I know about the family, Katie, Hogwarts, the order, and his trust issues. What don't I know?" I asked sheepishly.

Hermione and Ginny shared a knowing look.

"What's he like in bed?" Hermione asked.

Ginny covered her ears in disgust while I was staring at Hermione stunned. "I don't know we keep um… We keep getting interrupted… First by him feeling guilty about Katie… And then Fred and Angelina this morning…"

Hermione and Ginny smiled. Then it started to rain…

Harry and Draco came running out to get Hermione and Ginny inside.

"I'll catch up later." I called after them.

Then I walked past some shops, window shopping, as my dad called it.

"What are you doing out here getting soaked to the skin?" George growled.

"Well its better getting soaked by a trusting rain than it is to be held in your disbelieving arms." I snapped.

"I haven't gotten this soaked to the skin since Oliver Woods Quidditch Training tactics back in 4th Year." George grumbled.

I didn't say anything. Then, I felt the tears come. "At least it's raining so he can't see my tears." I thought.

"Carly, I'm sorry. I can't help being a stupid, unbelieving git that I am…"

I didn't look at him, I couldn't look at him. "Just keep holding onto the past George, because maybe one day, it'll be me that you're missing." I answered and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't believe her. I was trying to say I believed her and she just walks away! WOMEN! No man would ever understand them, muggle or wizard.

"I read that." Carly called.

Damn! Did she have to be able to read minds? It was quite frankly very annoying. Carly yelled something else but I couldn't hear her over the heavy rain. I knew I had to have her.

Tomorrow we were planning on a raid against the death eaters and we all knew many of us would die. I didn't want to die without telling Carly Nicole Hawkins that I think I'm falling in love with her and I believed in her. Well, I don't think I love her, I know I do. I have no idea when it happened or how it happened so fast… But it did.

"Do you really mean that?" Carly asked. "You really love me? You really believe that I'm not evil?"

Her wet clothes clung tighter to her body making me instantly aware of her. Instead of answering her, I just kissed her and then I blinked and we were back in her room at headquarters…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He loves me," I thought "He believes me."

After putting a silent spell on the room, George kissed me again.

Then I stopped him.

"What's wrong?" George asked.

I quickly put a spell on the door. "This time there will be no interruptions." I began. "And if you feel guilty about Katie, you better tell me now because I promise this won't go any further.

Instead of answering my sudden outburst, George instead pulled my t-shirt off and dropped it on the floor. I grabbed his and pulled it up also, admiring his nice flat chest along the way.

Picking me up in his arms he carried me over to the bed and began kissing me again. I wriggled beneath him wanting more…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"George, they have started the raid in Diagon Alley. Carly can come if she wants, but we have to go." Lupin's voice interrupted us.

"The only thing I really want to do right now is finish what we've started." I growled.

Carly just smiled.

Then Lupin's voice rang out again, "Do you mind getting Hermione and Draco?"

I yelled "Fine."

I looked down at Carly. Bloody Hell, she was beautiful.

"I'm going with you." She said.

I went completely still. "No you're not."

Sliding out from under me she flicked her wrist and was clothed and ready for what looked like a fight.

"Carly you're not going I could never lose you…" I choked out.

"George, remember the necklace I gave Angelina? I have one from my father… I can be hurt, but I won't die. That's how I know I won't lose you either… I put a golden Agate stone around you're neck last night…" Carly promised.

Coming back to the bed, she flicked her wrist again and I was ready to go. Then she kissed me, a kiss that held promise of what will happen after the raid.

"I'm going to go get Draco and Hermione." She said a little breathlessly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving my room, that I'm probably sharing with George I went in search of Draco and Hermione. After reading Hermione's thoughts, I knew which room they were in and I also knew that they were doing the deed. I chuckled softly.

When I reached their room, I pounded on the door telling them to hurry up and get sex off the brain so we could go fight the bad guys.

Five minutes later both emerged laughing at me. I smiled and we all pounded down the stairs.

"Miss Hawkins—" Lupin's voice called.

"Please, call me Carly."

"Are you sure you really want to go? Do you feel you're up to it?"

Then we all heard George laughing. "Remus, you're going to have a hard time telling her she can't go. She wants to, and she's a good witch… We need all the people we can get." Lupin looked at George for a moment and nodded.

"Let's go." Lupin said.

George came up behind me, turned me around,and gave me a kiss that left me gasping for air, and wanting more. I knew I'd never tire of him, but I also knew, now wasn't the time to be thinking about the future. I had to concentrate on the raid.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT THE PLOT AND CARLY HAWKINS!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: After the Raid

We had just arrived when the death eaters were retreating. Goblins from Gringotts Bank had heard the commotion which made them forget how many galleons, sickles, and knuts they had counted. It really pissed them off. One very important things Bill taught me was never piss off a goblin, especially when he's counting money.

Carly looked around, bewildered at everything that was around her. I grinned then as we were watching the goblins kick ass I had to ask her a question.

"My brother Bill will be coming in tomorrow… If you want to put your money in my vault it could all be easily arranged. If you want to that is."

Carly smiled at me, "I would like that very much George."

When we got back to headquarters Fred and I were informed that we would be patrolling tonight.

"I doubt anything will happen, but we can never be too careful." Lupin had explained.

So Fred and I kissed the girls goodnight and we promised to see them in the morning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Fleur arrived in the morning. Fred and George were still on patrol, so when I went down to breakfast I asked Bill about Gringotts.

"Gringotts is quite simple really. They put your money in a vault and give you a key. For the more valuable things they use their magic to keep them safe. Only really dark magic can open these vaults." Bill continued to explain. "We can go down there now and transfer you're money into George's vault and get you a key."

We were about ready to leave when Tonks came in looking horrified.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I gave you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room yesterday by mistake…"

Bill intervened in, "Why don't you have my mum move George's things into Carly's room and they can have George's room?"

Tonks looked relieved and tired. "I'll go tell her now."

"While you're up there, get some rest, Tonks." I added.

Bill and I walked out of headquarters and down toward Diagon Alley.

"You like my brother very much then?" Bill questioned. I nodded. "So how much do you know?" he asked.

"I know all about your family, Members of the Order, Hogwarts, Katie, and enough to know I love him." I slapped my hand over my mouth. I wasn't sure of my feelings but here I am blurting them out to a mere stranger.

Bill laughed softly. "Don't worry, Fleur Delacour-Weasley wasn't liked by my family, but she took care of me, especially after my face got cut up.

We went to Gringotts, transferred my money into George's account, got me a key, and then Bill took me out for lunch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey who's your girlfriend with?" Fred asked.

We were coming back from patrol and boy were we exhausted. All we could see was Carly sitting with a guy laughing.

"I don't know." I really didn't.

I knew Dad, Mum, Bill, and Fleur were coming in, but I had no idea who Carly was with. We headed back to headquarters because I needed a nice long nap.

At the door, Fleur greeted us. We smiled at her warmly. Then she told us Tonks had made a mistake about Carly's room being my parents' room. So Carly and I now would be sharing a room.

Then the door opened and walking backwards was the man Carly had been eating lunch with at the _Witches' Calling_. Carly smiled at me and I snapped.

"So you're just going to go to lunch with other men and not tell me?" I demanded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is your problem?" I snapped back.

Fleur went and kissed Bill in the doorway. When George saw Fleur kiss his brother, he looked ashamed.

"Carly, I'm sorry."

I shook my head and handed him the key Bill had gotten me.

"Bill, please cancel that transaction." Bill looked from me to George.

I walked up the stairs into my room. On the stairs, Tonks informed me about the move. I went to the room I now shared with George and muttered a quick spell that gave me a daybed by the window. I just stared looking over the lawns, houses, and then I saw children playing with a dog outside.

That's what I've always wanted… To have a family and maybe a dog or two. I felt the tears form and for the first time since I got here, I just cried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked up to our room and opened the door. Carly was sitting on a daybed crying. Sitting behind her, I put my arms around her and sat down, stroking her hair to calm her down. Like I did when she had her nightmare…

Unlike Katie, Carly leaned into my chest. Katie would have fought me, being mad that I had accused her of cheating. But as I was soon realizing, Carly didn't fight dirty. And she challenged me, every step of the way.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" I whispered, hoping it wasn't about our little fight over her having lunch with Bill.

Carly shifted so she could look me in the eye.

"Do you honestly think I would cheat on you? Do you honestly think I would want someone else? Do you honestly think I would hurt you like that?"

I knew I could only look ashamed and guilty.

"George, you can't keep pushing everyone away." Carly waved her hand and all of her things were packed.

She kissed me on the cheek and walked out of the room. Downstairs I could hear her telling everyone good-bye, promising to write to a few.

I sat there, on the daybed she had created with her magic staring at the room she had decorated, smelling her perfume of lilies and her soap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went to the Leaky Cauldron and rented a room. George kept pushing me away and I knew deep down, I couldn't stay. Tomorrow I would find a new place to live, but for tonight I was here, to dream about George Weasley and his family, headquarters and the order, and Hogwarts a different school from my own.

I curled up and fell into a dreamless sleep, which is worse than nightmares…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was in a fowl mood. I yelled at my brothers and sister and I told off the other members. Then I went into the last place where I had seen Carly.

Mum followed me. "Do you love this 'American Runaway'?"

"I'm afraid to love her, Mum. What if I lose her, like I lost Katie?"

"George Arthur Weasley, if there is one thing I have taught you, it's that you never give up trying, especially on love, dear." Mum sighed. "Just because Katie died doesn't mean you have to act like you've died too."

I looked at her, "Carly said the exact same thing."

"A wise woman, dear. How long have you known her?" I couldn't look at my mum after she asked me that.

"A little over 24 hours… But Mum, I love her and I can't stand her not being her in my life and…"

Mum gave me a knowing smile. "Bill didn't need this neither did Fred, or Harry, and Ron already bought Alicia's ring… Charlie isn't really serious about anyone at the moment and Percy… Well, I decided you can have your grandmother's engagement ring to give to Carly."

I looked at my mother.

"George you and Fred have caused me gray hair the minute you both were born… I saw how you looked at her and when Bill asked her if she loved you she said yes. And in case I'm mistaken, you were in a jolly good mood while she was here… Now you're back to moping. Go!"

I kissed my mother on the cheek and went running down the stairs.

When I got outside I realized I had no idea where Carly was.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT THE PLOT AND CARLY HAWKINS!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Love in Leaky Cauldron

I sat straight up in bed. George was looking for me! My George was looking for me! I quickly grabbed a robe and blinked to where he was.

"George! GEORGE!" I yelled happily.

He turned around and smiled at me.

"Carly—" I kissed him deep and thorough.

"I love you, George." I whispered against his lips.

Then I blinked us back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"No interruptions this time?" George teased as I took his robes off.

Next went his t-shirt and George grabbed me. Muttering a silencing charm and another to lock the door he took off my tank top.

"You're beautiful, Carly… Absolutely beautiful." I blushed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she was blushing, I licked one of her breasts playing with the other in my hand. I nipped her gently. Then I licked her, loving those sounds she made. She gasped in pleasure and I slowed down the torment. I sucked her, and moved to the other one. Then reading my mind Carly slipped her hand into the waist band of my pajama pants she slowly started to caress me. My whole body jumped in surprise and I felt myself grow hard.

"Carly…" I said in a low growl.

Moving up to kiss her full on the lips again, I kissed her everywhere. When I got to her stomach, she helped me pull off her pajama pants and her panties. I kissed her inner thighs and licked inside her. Carly moaned in response. Every time I licked her, she moaned and I could feel myself growing harder with each one. Then I moved to touch her. Finding which spot she liked to be touched, I slowly slid in one finger and her heard her gasp in pure pleasure. After starting a small but effective rhythm (Carly saying my name over and over). Then I slide two fingers inside her. She was wet and moist and more than ready.

I stripped off my boxers and climbed back on top of her. I kissed her, but this time Carly took a drip down my body. She slowly nipped my neck with her teeth causing me to grow harder. She kissed and nipped her way down my body and licked my stomach. Then she went lower, taking me in her mouth I couldn't help but swear with pleasure. Before I lost half my senses I pulled her back up and kissed her senseless. Then I plunged into her…

Pleasure turned to shock… Carly was a **virgin**!

"Carly… Why didn't you… Bloody Hell!" I couldn't believe what I had done!

Instantly I stilled, I couldn't move.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw the haunted look in George's eyes and felt him go still inside of me. Pulling his head down and I kissed him with the heat of promise.

"George, I love you. Don't stop now." George looked at me and then all restraint broke him by the pleading look I must have given him.

I won't lie to you, it hurt. But as much pain as everyone says it eventually fades, if you have the right partner. George increased the rhythm and I forgot to think all together.

"Carly, why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?" George asked as we lay naked in my room.

I sighed and looked at him. "Would it have made a difference?"

George looked at me seriously. "Yes… No… I don't know… Carly, why didn't you say anything?"

I rolled away from him. "Is this a nice way of telling me I did something wrong?" I turned back to look at him, he was smiling.

"Bloody Hell, Carly if you had done anything more right… I would probably be dead right now."

I must have had a mischievous look on my face because George looked at me funny.

"So it wasn't just me it was that good. But you know I'm starting to forget. Maybe we should have another go." I laughed at George's brightened face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up feeling better than I had in two years. For being a virgin Carly sure had some crazy skills. That's when I realized I was alone in the bed. I opened my eyes and heard the shower running.

Humming to myself I walked into the bathroom and climbed into the shower.

"George!" Carly looked startled. Then she smiled. She then kissed my shoulder and gave me a hug.

"I decided I was a bit grubby, too. And I think we need to have a serious talk, don't you?"

"George it was my virginity not my goddamn life." She shouted apparantly not reading my mind.

"That's not what I was talking about!" I shouted back. "Carly, I was going to ask you to marry me!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George wanted to marry me? He must feel guilty about taking my virginity. If that was the reason I would tell him no. Then I read his mind, his mother giving him the ring, him loving me…

"I'll marry you on one condition."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One condition?

"What's the condition?" I asked.

She smiled very sneaky smile that made me wish I could read minds, too.

"You have to teach me how to make love in a shower."

I raised my eyebrow and smiled. For the first time she called it making love and not sex. I rewarded her with a kiss. Then with the warm water coming down over our heads, I took Carly again in the shower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After we got out of the shower and dried off George put the ring on my third finger. It was an antique finish of a marquise stone in an oval setting. We packed quickly to go back to headquarters and tell everyone the good news.

**DISCALIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT THE PLOT AND MY CHARACTER CARLY HAWKINS!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Wedding Plans

We left the Leaky Cauldron and Carly again blinked us back to headquarters. When we walked in, everyone was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"We're engage!" I shouted. Carly blushed and soon we were both engulfed in hugs, kisses, and congratulatory wishes.

After everyone calmed down a bit Mum asked the question on everyone's mind.

"When are you two planning on getting married?"

Taking my hand in hers, Carly said three very small words. "In two months."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George grinned at me and then kissed me. Then I walked over to ask Hermione, Angelina, and Ginny to be my bridesmaids.

"Do you think you two would be interested in being my bridesmaids?"

"Interested? Carly we would be honored." Ginny gushed.

"Only if you promise to be mine when I get married, Carly." Hermione answered.

"Carly, I would love to be one of your bridesmaids!" Angelina smiled.

"Thanks." I said and they wrapped me in another hug.

Bill and Fleur came next and I asked her to be my bridesmaid, too.

"Of course! I am so honored you would ask me!"

"Since recent events, I didn't cancel the bank transaction. I also exchanged your American money for our money here. If you don't mind…" Bill began watching his wife talk to Tonks.

"Thank you."

"Welcome to the family, Carly." Bill said giving me a hug.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched Bill leave Carly's side and wandered back over to her. She turned around and saw me and started walking toward me.

"I need to send an owl to my brother Jeremy and my sister-in-law Pixie." She said and gave me a quick kiss.

I watched her leave and couldn't help but smile at her. She missed her brother Jeremy a lot. He was younger than her by four months and he was only her half brother. Her father had another affair to a married woman to give her a child. Jeremy had married her best friend, Pixie Lee. The woman had also left Jeremy with his biological father's last name, Hawkins.

"Where's Carly?" Mum asked.

"Upstairs, writing her brother to come because she's getting married."

"Well we need to start planning! TWO MONTHS! George Arthur Weasley, do you have any idea how fast the clock is ticking?"

I smiled. "Mum, you did say Carly was a smart woman. She has mostly all of this planned out."

"Mrs. Weasley, don't worry. I can plan this." Carly interrupted coming back down the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pixie Lee Hawkins is going to be my maid of honor. Fleur, Angelina, Hermione, and Ginny have already agreed to be my bridesmaids. My brother Jeremy is making my cake, it will be marble with white icing, flowers, and two look-a-like figures of George and I on the top. I have my something old which is my grandmother's pearls. My something new is my brand new high heeled white sandals. I'm borrowing back my mother's dress from Pixie. My bridesmaids are doing my hair and they'll be using some blue ribbon. My 1965 silver sixpence is up in my trunk. Everything else can wait until this afternoon…"

George and his mother were looking at me as if I were psycho.

"You've never heard the wedding saying?"

"There's a wedding saying?" George asked.

"Something old, Something new, Something borrowed, Something blue, and a silver sixpence in her shoe."

"I've never heard of that one, dear." Mrs. Weasley answered quietly. "George, have you decided whose going to stand by you?"

"Fred is going to be my best man. Bill, Charlie, Ron, and Harry are going to be my ushers." George announced proudly.

I smiled and nodded. My notebook that I had bewitched back in my 2nd year wrote down whatever it heard.

"Mrs. Weasley—" I started.

"Please dear, call me Mum." Mrs. Weasley smiled. "You're family now Carly, no formalities."

I smiled back. "Mum would you please help me plan the wedding?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I left Carly and my mother to plan the wedding that was going to happen in April. Then I saw the shocked look on Carly's face when Mum told her to call her Mum like the rest of us.

"Well, if it isn't George!" Bill started teasing.

"We thought the fiancée would never let you out." Ron added.

"Not like last time at all, Carly will let you out to hang out with us… Won't she?" Fred's teasing stopped and seriousness took over.

"He can do whatever he wants as long as he comes home in one piece and doesn't have another woman's lipstick on his face." Carly answered sticking her head in the doorway. "Charlie's here, and he wants to play Quidditch."

Bill, Fred, Ron, and Harry all looked amazed at Carly's little outburst. I smiled, it was just one thing I loved about her. Then Charlie walked in the door smiling.

"I hear you're getting married George."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I smiled when I heard the boys leave. Mum called the girls to help and to start planning the wedding.

I thought of the color of invitations I liked all different designs. I skimmed my fingers over a blank piece of paper and muttered a simple paper spell I had taught myself back at Sarcoma. Remembering what the invitation looked like I muttered "Papier."

In front of me a crisp white envelope looked ready to be addressed. A beautiful white dove stood looking ready and willing to deliver the invitations. There was a smaller envelope with my address on it. I picked up the invitation that was engraved with beautiful lilies.

You are invited to attend the wedding of:

**Mr. George Arthur Weasley**

And

**Miss Carly Nicole Hawkins**

On April 11, 2006. It will be

A garden wedding at The Burrow

With a Reception after.

"Carly, those invitations are beautiful!" Ginny cried reading over my shoulder.

I smiled. Then I put the invitations, the reservations, and the extra envelope into the beautiful crisp one.

"Notebook please write 'Carly's Guests'." I instructed. "Envelope, Notebook, please put down my Grandmother Hawkins to the list."

Open mouthed, my bridesmaids and Mrs. Weasley stood dumbfounded."

"Magie." I whispered another spell to the rest of the invitations. Then I sent out 100 invitations from my list. Mum caught on and told the notebook a hundred addresses for George.

"You're going to have to teach me that one, Carly." Hermione said when we were finished.

"I can still remember tying those stupid bows on your invitations, Fleur." Ginny grumbled.

"Don't forget those annoying beads on yours, Ginny." Angelina reminded.

"We'll never forget you wanting that still picture on the invitations either!" Fleur prompted.

"Girls!" Mum shouted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After spending four hours with my brothers we decided to head back to headquarters.

I noticed Carly was sitting on the steps looking very pissed off. They nodded to her and she gave a small smile.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong. George, your mother won't let me have lilies at our wedding. Which we have agreed is going to be an outside wedding at the Burrow. She wants **_ROSES_**! I want **_LILIES_**!"

I took her in my arms and held her.

"Would you like me to talk to her?"

Carly promptly burst into tears. "For once in the past 18 years I finally got what I have always wanted… A mom. In an hour, I get the mother-in-law from hell that wants to tell me how I can have our wedding."

I started stroking her hair. "Are you going to dump me because my mother is driving you mad?"

Carly smiled into my worried expression. "No, but if she's not at breakfast tomorrow, I will plead guilty to burying her in the backyard."

I started laughing. My mother and my sister were both headstrong women. They were determined to have everything their way, to always be in control, and to always thinking they knew what was best for you. Carly didn't seem to be as controlling as they are. She did however make sure if it was hers, she would make sure it would be what she wanted.

"Can we go in now?" I asked when I finally stopped laughing.

Carly nodded. I opened the door and standing there listening was my mum.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George kissed my cheek and then his mothers. After murmuring "I'll leave you two alone." He left.

I couldn't believe he left. After I basically just said I was going to kill his mother and bury her in the backyard during the night! What a stupid man!

"Carly, I believe I owe you an apology… I'm pushing my own personal wedding plans on you, when you obviously have your own. I did the same with Fleur, Angelina, and Ginny… And now you. I'll probably do it to Alicia, Hermione, and whoever Charlie decides to marry. Carly I'm so sorry… Can you ever forgive me, dear?" Mum looked pleadingly.

I have never been good at accepting apologies. So I simply asked a question. "Do you have something blue?"

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Carly Hawkins!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Expected Guests

Taking my hand, Mum led me up to her room in headquarters.

"Sit." She motioned toward the bed.

I sat. I knew she was going to let me borrow something blue.

"My mother gave me this before I left for my first year of Hogwarts." Mum handed me a golden velvet box.

I opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver chain-linked bracelet with a sapphire stone heart in the middle. It was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever given me.

"And I would like you to keep it. As a present from me to you."

"M-Mum I-I can't." I stammered. "Beau…"

"That means in French, beautiful." Someone interrupted. Mum and I both jumped.

"PIXIE!" I shrieked and threw my arms around her.

"Lovely to see you to, Velveeta Cheese." Pixie teased.

I introduced Mrs. Weasley to Pixie.

"You must meet George! Where's Jeremy?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the stairs was a big commotion. I heard Carly shriek when she saw Jeremy and Pixie. I had to smile. Carly then proceeded to introduced them to the whole order and the wedding party.

"You must be George." Jeremy assumed, assessing me.

I nodded and Carly gave me a kiss.

"I understand you'll be giving her away."

"That remains to be seen." Jeremy acted like Draco used to back at Hogwarts.

Jeremy's attitude like Draco's was either going change, or we would change it for him.

Tonks was setting them up in their room. Pixie left and shot a pleading look at Carly and left with Jeremy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't think I'm growing found of your brother." George snarled.

I sighed. "Jeremy, well Jeremy is just Jeremy. And he's a royal jackass. But George he's my brother, he will make the cake and he will give me away. Pixie will make sure of that."

George looked startled at what I said. "Why didn't you try to say he was being... I don't know… Protective?"

"Because George, he's a royal jackass. I will always tell you what I think of people."

"Ready to go to our room?" George inquired.

I looked at the clock. It was almost midnight!

"And some good old fashioned cuddling, because I bet you're exhausted from all the wedding planning." George added.

I smiled. And we finished climbing the stairs to our room.

I walked in and almost collapsed on the bed, but not before we changed into our pajamas. Finally, my head hit the pillow, I fell fast asleep in George's arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't need to read Carly's mind to see how tired she was. So I lay down with her fast asleep in my arms watching her sleep.

I remember something Remus told me once. You would know when you truly loved someone, when you were content with just watching them sleep.

Smart man, for a werewolf. It still angered me that Snape had to be a stupid git and tell all the Slytherins back in 5th year that he was a werewolf and made him leave.

I felt a hand caressing my cheek like it did two nights ago when I was upset about the Percy situation. I knew I'd never grow tired of Carly. Especially since she could calm me down faster than anyone I knew. With that thought in mind, I tried to go to sleep.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything EXCEPT the plot and Carly Hawkins!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Rehearsal Dinner and the Wedding

The next two months passed in a blur. Carly, Mum, Pixie, Angelina, Hermione, Fleur, and Ginny had the whole wedding planned down to the last detail. The colors she had picked were smoky blue and a pale pink.

"FASHION SHOW!" Ginny and they all had yelled when Carly had finally finished their dresses. (This was about three days ago.)

Ginny came first in a simple pale pink dress. It was strapless with a full skirt. Harry wolf whistled. Next, Hermione came in the same style. Then, were Angelina and Fleur in the pink gowns. When all the husbands, boyfriends, and fiancées calmed down, the maid of honor walked in. Pixie looked stunning in her smoky blue dress. It was the same style as the bridesmaids. Jeremy smiled at her.

They showed off their white sandals and then they all sat down. Carly was next. My heart started to pound in my chest. Pixie had forgotten to bring the dress Carly had wanted, so she was borrowing Pixie's earrings.

Carly walked in an exquisite white dress. The shimmering seed pearls on the spaghetti strapped gown made her look so small. The skirt was full like her attendants.

Carly had fought Mum on a veil. She decided against one.

My brothers were whistling and the girls were telling her how beautiful she looked. I couldn't form any words.

"You look beautiful… Amazingly beautiful… Like an angel…" I stumbled trying to find the words of how magnificent she looked.

Carly blushed. "It's bad luck to see the bride… But I wanted to see you're reaction…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"George!" I cried over supper. This was about the hundredth time he was off in his own little world since the fashion show.

"Sorry, what was the question?" he looked dazed.

I smiled.

"George you will never get a fashion show from your wife if you keep this up." Fred teased.

"I said tomorrow's the rehearsal dinner…"

"And we have to make speeches." Pixie added looking pointedly at Fred.

"And then you'll be married, dear." Mum jumped in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Carly, wake up…" I whispered shaking her gently.

"What, hunny?" she mumbled. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"Let's go flying."

"Flying… Now?"

"Uh huh. Come on get let's go."

Five minutes later we were flying in the air. Carly sat in front of me and curled closer against my chest to keep warm against the cool April wind.

"George, this is incredible."

"Yeah, this is a Nimbus 2004. It's a little outdated but it's still a good broom."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up by myself. The flight with George was, well for lack of better words, incredible. I had never been on a broom flying in the air before. Then I thought of everything I had to do today and groaned. I wanted to hide under the covers instead of hauling everything to the Burrow this afternoon and setting everything up.

I heard a crack and George suddenly appeared in our room. He smiled and kissed me.

"Everyone and their things are at the Burrow. Pixie, Mum, Fred, and I took care of everything."

I felt so relieved. The only thing I had to do today was the dinner and the wedding tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the dinner finally arrived there was everything! I mean everything! Ham, Turkey, Chicken, Steak, Beef, and Seafood all on one table. Another held every single kind of fruit, another was filled with vegetables, Bread on another, desserts were somewhere, and pretty much anything you wanted was there.

Jeremy had really outdone himself. He was an amazing chef back in the States, but I would say he was more than an amazing chef he was a magician. (Kind of ironic because he is a pureblood wizard)

Pixie had located all the drinks from everything alcoholic to non-alcoholic.

CLING-CLING

Pixie stood up and smiled. I knew it was time for the speeches to finally begin.

"I've known Carly for 21 years… We used to sit and plan our weddings out when we were younger and that didn't change much while we were at Sarcoma. Carly started the custom when I got married two years ago that the maid-of-honor must present a gift at the rehearsal dinner. So this is for when you're expecting your children."

Carly opened the box and inside was a snow globe. She swished the snow inside and it showed us when Pixie had first seen us to now.

"It will update itself when important evens occur. It'll be like our old photo albums." Pixie smiled. "I wish for you guys to have all the happiness in the world, to listen and to comfort, and to love and to cherish each other the rest of your days."

Carly hugged her. Fred stood up.

"I didn't get you guys a present." Everyone laughed. "You'll get mine tomorrow. Anyway, we've been giving Mum gray hair since the day we were born. Now you'll be joining me in making our wives go crazy." More laughter. "I wish you two the best of luck, I hope you find marriage as wonderful and as loving as I do. Cheers to you two!"

The rest of the wedding party gave speeches and I almost thought we were done… Until Carly stood up.

"In my family, it's customary for the bride-to-be to give a speech. Okay, I'm lying it's not, but I need to say this. I want to thank all of you who pitched in and came all this way for our wedding. I also have a gift for everyone in this room. We only have 24 hours with these people, and you MUST let them go. That will be a lot harder for some of us than others. So welcome in…"

Jeremy walked calmly into the party. He gave a big smile at Carly.

"Presenting: Mr. Andrew Hawkins!" Carly's father walked into the party.

"Presenting: Mrs. Nicole Hawkins! Presenting: Mr. James Potter! Presenting: Mrs. Lily Potter! Presenting: Mr. Sirius Black! Presenting: Ms. Katie Bell! Presenting: Mr. Albus Dumbledore!"

On and on it went. People we never thought we'd see again walked in looking as alive before they had died. But we all remembered we'd have to let them go in 24 hours. Carly had long left my side and hugged her mother and father.

Katie came towards me. "You're finally getting married, congratulations, George."

I stared at her. "George, you shouldn't feel guilty about marrying her. You should love the fact that she loves you as much as you love her."

"But I can't help thinking that I loved you more than I will ever love Carly."

"George, you and I loved each other… But it's not the same way in which you love Carly and she loves you. There will always be a part of you that loves me, and I you. But George a bigger part of you loves her."

I sat dumbfounded. Katie went to talk to Angelina and Alicia. Remus and Harry were talking to James, Lily, and Sirius.

Then I smiled, Carly gave everyone what they really wanted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up with a smile on my face. Pixie, Angelina, Fleur, Hermione, Ginny, Katie, Alicia, and I all had one big sleepover. Then we all went down to my mom and my mum making breakfast. (**A/N when she says mom that means her real mom and when she says mum that means Mrs. Weasley**).

We ate everything they put in front of us and more. Then we went back upstairs to do our hair. It was already noon. After putting on our gowns and shoes we put on just enough make-up and were ready to go. When it was time, Katie and Alicia left us to go grab their seats.

"Ready ladies?" Dad asked.

We all nodded. I kissed his cheek and took his arm and followed Pixie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carly walked down the aisle on her fathers arm and then we shortly said "I Do."

Then we saw a crowd of hooded figures. Death Eaters. Except they weren't coming to the ceremony…

"HEY THEY'RE RUNNING AWAY WITH THE CAKE!"

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Carly Hawkins-Weasley!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:The Begining

When I first came here from America, I was scared of everything. Until that fateful night that I got tackled by George Weasley. That's the day that my world started spinning and everything once again began to make sense.

In less than a week George gave me everything I'd been missing in my life. Like love, friends, and family.

George and I've been married a year today. We have a three month old baby girl named Rachel and we're expecting another baby in December.

Bill and Fleur just have a seven month old baby girl named Elizabeth.

Fred and Angelina have a six month old baby boy named Malcolm. They are also expecting a new baby in October.

Harry and Ginny just had twins, about two months ago. They named them James and Sirius.

Hermione and Draco got married last May and they have a two month old baby girl named Faith.

Remus and Tonks are expecting a baby in May.

Ron and Alicia finally got married in August. They are expecting a baby in May.

Charlie is engaged to Courtney Matthews (she works with him and the dragons in Romania).

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are enjoying being grandparents. Mr. Weasley just got asked if he'd consider being the Minister of Magic. He happily accepted.

So we are all waiting for the real begining of our lives to start. The war between good and evil will never be truly over, but as for now Voldemort is back in hiding. The ministry is slowly trying to rebuild itself with Dad helping.

George once told me that Albus Dumbledore once said to the ministry:

"We are fighting on the same side, we just choose to fight differently."

I've taken that as motto, especially with the Order. Dad says one thing, they do something completely opposite. Everyone (except the evil wizards) are on the same side, we all just have different ways of doing things... It's what keeps tomorrow interesting.

As for the Death Eaters stealing the cake, my brother Jeremy along with the Order, hexed them. Soon the Ministry of Magic showed up and locked them all in Azkaban.

The End

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND CARLY HAWKINS!

A/N: If you wonder what Carly means by "the real begining of our lives to start" it means the whole order and their kids. And this new ending doesn't suck as bad as the first one did.


End file.
